Tales of Percabeth
by sparksfly16
Summary: One-shots all centered around the relationship between Annabeth and Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My screenname is alexrussorules, even though I don't really like Wizards of Waverly Place anymore, oh well. This is my first Percy Jackson 'story'. I put quotes around story because really this is just going to be a lot of one-shots. I got this idea after reading one of pinkcatheavan's stories called Percabeth Drabbles. It's fantastic, you should check it out! Oh and please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series**

**Percy Gets It**

"Percy, you are so lucky Thaila didn't drag you along to that movie too." Annabeth announced as she walked in the door of the couple's apartment.

Percy-who was currently munching on a bowl of cereal-crinkled his eyebrows. "I thought you wanted to see _Valentine's Day_?"

Annabeth glared and opened up the newspaper. "I did, but that's before I realized how stupid it was. There were all these girls who were talking about how their boyfriends just don't get it, they wanted to be married and blah blah."

Percy frowned. "Are you one of those girls?"

Annabeth blushed, she hadn't been expecting her plan to work so well. She shoved a spoonful of cereal in her mouth and mumbled something.

Percy smirked. "So you're not? That's a relief." Annabeth's heart sank as Percy walked into the living room.

"I guess I can return this then." Annabeth turned around and there stood Percy on one knee with a engagement box in his hand. "Annabeth, will you marry me?"

Annabeth's face broke out in a grin. "Yes!" Percy placed the ring on her while she screamed in excitement.

"You know what the best part is?"

"What?"

"You finally got it Seaweed Brian!"

Percy shrugged. "I have my moments."

Annabeth rushed out of the room to call, well everyone. Percy returned to his cereal and silently thanked Grover.

**Harry Potter**

"Hey Percy, what do you think of this book?" Annabeth asked. She and Percy were currently browsing Borders looking for some books to add to the Camp's library.

Percy squinted at the title, his dyslexia acting up. "What's it called?"

Annabeth laughed at his expression. "Harry Potter,"

Percy's face hardened and he turned toward the shelves. "No I don't want that one."

"Come on Percy, I've read it and it's a really good series-"

"I don't like it." He turned and grabbed a random book. "Let's get this one."

Annabeth glanced at his selection and frowned. "I don't think most of the kids would enjoy a _Curious George_ book. And what's wrong with Harry Potter?"

Percy ignored her and actually looked this time before he picked a book. "Here look _Vampire Diaries_, the kids from Aphrodite always throw a party for that show don't they?"

Annabeth nodded and handed him the other books they had selected (discreetly sliding in _Harry Potter_) and a gift card. "Here you go buy them and I'll meet you up front, I want to check out the Nicholas Sparks section."

Percy nodded and headed to the front of the story. When he was out of view point, she frowned and turned to the _Harry Potter_ series. What was so wrong with Harry Potter?

_Think Annabeth,_ she coached herself. _Was Percy jealous?_

"That's it!" She yelled aloud. Several people turned to look at her and she blushed. "They have it." She grabbed for a book and faked enthusiasm. Annabeth's mind was no longer in the bookstore however, but lost in a memory from two years ago when she and Percy were twelve.

_Annabeth was lying on the floor with a new book. Percy came and sat down on the couch, she tried to ignore him but he kept tapping his foot._

_"What?!" _

_He looked surprised and stopped jiggling his foot. "Uh, nothing. What're you reading?"_

_"Harry Potter," She said turning back to the book._

_"Is he the guy that goes on all those wizard adventures?"_

_She rolled her eyes at his summary. "Yeah, that's him."_

_"Yeah, he's alright. But my adventures kick his butt." He started tapping his foot again._

_"Knock it off!" Annabeth yelled. "Oh and you are nowhere near as cool as Harry Potter!"_

"Annabeth, come on!" She saw Percy waving from the door. So that's why he hated Harry Potter, she smiled and ran to the door.

**Us**

"I love you." Percy said.

Annabeth smiled. "I love you too." She sighed and rolled over on her stomach. She and Percy were relaxing on Half-Blood Hill, but she knew there were monsters just a mere 20 feet away waiting for them.

"Sometimes I wish it was just you and me."

Percy titled his head so he could look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean no monsters, no gods and demigods, no worries. Just you and me."

Percy smiled. "It always will be about just you and me." He promised and kissed her sweetly on the head.

And even though it seemed impossible, Percy kept his promise. No matter what monsters they battled, what foes they faced (no matter how many times Hera and Ares came after them) they made sure to make time for each other.

_Just them_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! My screenname is alexrussorules, even though I don't really like Wizards of Waverly Place anymore, oh well. This is my first Percy Jackson 'story'. I put quotes around story because really this is just going to be a lot of one-shots. I got this idea after reading one of pinkcatheavan's stories called Percabeth Drabbles. It's fantastic, you should check it out! Oh and please no flames.**

******Thanks for all the reviews, I'm really feeling the Percy Jackson love! Any ideas for a one-shot are greatly appreciated.**  


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series**

******Déjà vu**  


Annabeth walked over to the fighting arena and saw her boyfriend Percy fencing with a new camper from Apollo.

"Alright hold the sword like this." Percy said. Annabeth noted the way his muscles (yes he now had muscles!) flexed.

"Can't I just use my arrows in battles?" The camper complained.

"Arrows will only get you so far." Percy explained sweetly to the young camper. "Sword fighting is all about defense as opposed to offense. Now let's try again."

Annabeth watched the two fight and realized she was becoming depressed. It was only a few years ago that that had been Luke and Percy down there, and now Percy was teaching sword fighting and Luke was...dead.

A shiver slid down her spine at the memory, at how easy it is for a person to change.

"Annabeth!" She snapped her head up and saw Percy walking towards her.

"Look I know I'm all sweaty, but I'll go change and we can take a walk on the beach or dust the library, whatever you want." Percy said giving her a kiss.

Annabeth smiled as he walked away. She shouldn't be worried; Percy _wasn't _Luke.

**Healing Powers**

All the kids from camp where fighting in the midst of a battle. I had just defeated one of those creepy vampire monsters (_dracaenaes) _when I heard someone cry out in pain.

Will, a kid from the Athena cabin, jogged next to me. He was covered in bruises and cuts, but appeared to be fine. "It's...Annabeth."

I dropped my sword (not my smartest move) and rushed towards my friend. She had a bad cut running down along the side of her arm, I could almost see the bone.

"Come on," I hoisted her up into my arms. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Where are you going?" Clarisse screamed at me.

I dodged another attack. "I'm taking care of Annabeth!"

She backed down after that. I like to think it was the tone of my voice, but it was probably because Annabeth is her friend.

"Dad help me," I prayed as I took the two of us in the water.

After several tense seconds, Annabeth's eyes fluttered open and her wounds started to heal.

"Percy?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah?"

"Why am I wet?"

I laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

**Celebrities**

Percy and Annabeth were dining at their favorite New York restaurant when Annabeth spotted a celebrity.

"Oh my gosh it's Zac Efron!"

Percy frowned, confused. "That guy who's poster you had on your wall at camp?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah,"

Percy scowled. "With the six pack?"

"That's him," Annabeth said, dreamily staring at Zac.

Percy stiffened. "Can we go now?"

Annabeth looked back at him. "Why? You're not jealous are you?"

"No!" He said a little too quickly.

Annabeth laughed. "I'm going to the restroom, be right back."

When she returned Percy was sitting happily at their table.

"Do you still want to leave?" She asked.

"Nah,"

"Why not?"

"I just saw Megan Fox walk in."

**I Approve**

"Well you've done it this time you Kelp Head!"

Poseidon turned to see a very angry Athena storming towards him. He sighed and turned to her. "What now?"

"That little son of yours is dating my daughter!"

"So?"

"Are you saying you approve?" Athena asked in shock.

"It doesn't matter if I approve or not, they love each other and nothing will get in there way." Poseidon turned back to his game of chess with Zeus.

"If they think nothing will break them up then they've got another thing coming." Athena warned.

"Athena _stop!_" Zeus bellowed. "You do not have any say in who your daughter should and should not date, unless it is a clause-able reason. He treats her right and that's what matters."

"But-"

"But nothing, I am forbidding you from meddling in Percy and Annabeth's love life unless it is for the better." Zeus ordered.

"You approve of their relationship?" Athena asked him.

"Yes I do," He turned back to the board. "Check mate."

"Best three out of five?" Poseidon asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! My screenname is alexrussorules, even though I don't really like Wizards of Waverly Place anymore, oh well. This is my first Percy Jackson 'story'. I put quotes around story because really this is just going to be a lot of one-shots. I got this idea after reading one of pinkcatheavan's stories called Percabeth Drabbles. It's fantastic, you should check it out! Oh and please no flames.**

******I have one request, I have a new one-shot for Percy Jackson and if you could review it I'd be so happy! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm really feeling the Percy Jackson love! Any ideas for a one-shot are greatly appreciated.**

******And yes _Sunglasses _was inspired by the Disney movie Starstruck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series**

**Wise Girl**

Annabeth always thought things through, she was a daughter of Athena after all. She understood everything...

_Except Percy_

She didn't understand how easily he could forget to buy cereal.

She didn't understand how laid back he could be when she was ready to breakdown.

She didn't understand how he knew just the right thing to say to calm her down when she _was_ about to breakdown.

And the biggest thing Annabeth didn't understand was how two opposites like her and Percy could be perfect together.

**Blah, Blah, Blah**

Tonight was the night; Percy and Annabeth were on their first date.

"We could go ice-skating." Percy suggested.

"That sounds-" Annabeth was cut off.

"Or we could go to the park."

"I guess but-"

"How about the museum?"

_"Percy!"_

"Yeah?"

Annabeth smiled. "Shut up and kiss me."

Percy smiled back and did as told.

**Dear John**

Percy and Annabeth had just seen the movie _Dear John_ and were discussing it in the car.

"I don't get it," Percy frowned. "Why did he leave her?"

"Maybe if you hadn't fallen asleep, you would understand it." Annabeth said with a smirk.

"I was only asleep for a second." Percy said defensively.

"Would you ever leave me?" Annabeth asked casually.

"Yes,"

"What?!"

Percy glanced at Annabeth. "If you fell in love with someone else, I'd let you be with that person. Because your happiness is the most important thing to me."

"Percy, that's so sweet. But I am never going to fall in love with someone else other than you."

Percy smiled. "Guess you're stuck with me then."

Annabeth kissed him happily. "I think I'll live."

**Sunglasses**

"Hey Annabeth have you seen my sunglasses?" Percy yelled down the stairs. The two were getting ready to go to the beach, but were being held up by Percy.

"Your Ray-Bans?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," Percy looked up and saw his girlfriend striking a superstar pose. A black pair of Ray-Bans were covering her eyes.

"Very funny," Percy said sarcastically.

"I like these," Annabeth replied, striking another pose. "They look good on me."

"Hand 'em over." Percy ordered and held out his hand.

Annabeth laughed and gave the sunglasses over, then the two headed out to the beach finally.

The next morning Annabeth woke up and found Percy in the kitchen wearing his Ray-Bans. An identical pair was in his hands.

"They do look good on you." Percy said grinning.

**Nicknames**

"Hey Seaweed Brain?"

"Don't call me that Wise Girl."

"Why not Kelphead?"

"It bugs me Smartypants,"

"Real original Ocean Breath."

"Whatever Clever Gal."

"Wow nice one Salt Face."

"You know what Big Brain?"

"What Sea Salt?"

"I like Seaweed Brain better."

"Yeah, and Wise Girl is the best one you've got."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! My screenname is alexrussorules, even though I don't really like Wizards of Waverly Place anymore, oh well. This is my first Percy Jackson 'story'. I put quotes around story because really this is just going to be a lot of one-shots. I got this idea after reading one of pinkcatheavan's stories called Percabeth Drabbles. It's fantastic, you should check it out! Oh and please no flames.**

******I have one request, I have a new one-shot for Percy Jackson and if you could review it I'd be so happy! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm really feeling the Percy Jackson love! Any ideas for a one-shot are greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series**

**Tag**

At Camp Half-Blood you can see a lot of things. You can see sword-fighting, monsters lurking the borders, and games of tag. Us demigods love tag; it helps us learn both defense and offense.

"Tag you're it!" I shouted and thumped Percy in the head.

"Ow," Percy clutched his head and spun around. "You're dead Wise Girl."

I laughed aloud and ran away. No one ever catches me; I'm the champion of tag.

I was running fast as I entered the forest. I passed by what used to be Thalia's pine tree when something jumped out and tackled me to the ground.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at a pair of sea green eyes.

"Percy?"

He just smiled and moved his lips closer to mine. He was less than an inch away when...

"Tag you're it," He whispered.

Then he jumped up and ran off.

**Rachel's Dreams**

Rachel's dreams sucked. Really, really sucked.

Sometimes she'd have weird dreams about young boys she didn't even know. Then she'd wake up and sketch a picture of that boy for no reason.

Other times she'd have terrifying dreams about seven kids who were on some sort of quest to save the world. Those dreams were _really_ frequent.

But the most terrifying dream she had was of Percy's wedding day. And how when he pulled the bride's veil up, it wasn't Rachel's eyes he was looking into.

Instead it was a pair of stormy gray eyes.

**Wise Boy**

Percy was pretty wise. He was no near as wise as Annabeth was, but he got good grades and he knew how to survive in a battle. However there were many things he didn't understand.

He didn't understand why Annabeth never let him do the grocery shopping.

He didn't understand how calm she could be when he wanted to scream.

He didn't understand how she could always convince him to kiss her instead of releasing his anger.

And the biggest thing Percy didn't understand was how two opposites like him and Annabeth could be perfect together.

But he was okay with that.

**Don't Walk Away**

I looked over at Annabeth and saw that she was crying. We lost two kids from the Athena cabin today in battle.

"I'm over this," I said and stood up.

Annabeth wiped her tears away. "What?"

"I'm tired of dragging everyone down with me." I replied. "From now on I'll do things myself."

Annabeth came over and put her hands on my cheeks, forcing me to look at her. "Percy, the second I found out who you were I knew the risks. For everyone, even me. And I still know the risks. I said it once and I'll say it again; I'm not walking away."

I smiled, "Thanks."

Annabeth smiled back, "Plus you'd be killed right now if I didn't have your back."

I scoffed, "Other way around sweetie."

She raised her eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

And we continued bickering for several more hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! My screenname is alexrussorules, even though I don't really like Wizards of Waverly Place anymore, oh well. This is my first Percy Jackson 'story'. I put quotes around story because really this is just going to be a lot of one-shots. I got this idea after reading one of pinkcatheavan's stories called Percabeth Drabbles. It's fantastic, you should check it out! Oh and please no flames.**

******I have one request, I have a new one-shot for Percy Jackson and if you could review it I'd be so happy! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm really feeling the Percy Jackson love! Any ideas for a one-shot are greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series**

**Priorities**

"Come on Percy, we have to go food shopping!" Annabeth yelled at her boyfriend. When she was answered with silence, she wandered into the living room where Percy was watching Shark Week and laying upside on the couch.

"Can I please finish watching this first?" Percy pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. "This is more important than food shopping anyway."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Nice to know you have your priorities straight."

Percy scoffed. "I definitely have my priorities straight."

"Oh yeah?" Annabeth challenged. "Tell me your top five priorities."

Percy flipped up so he was facing her dead-on. "Alright. Number 5; Shark Week."

Annabeth rolled her eyes again. "And four?"

"Making sure everyone at Camp Half-Blood is safe."

"Three?"

"Taking care of my mom,"

"Two?"

"Keeping the gods from killing each other,"

Annabeth frowned. "I thought that would be your first one. So what _is_ your first?"

Percy smiled. "Making sure you're safe and happy."

Annabeth smiled back at him and Percy flipped back upside down. "Now move I can't see the TV."

**Movie Night**

"You sure you want to watch this?" Percy asked as Annabeth jumped for the fourth time that night.

Annabeth nodded, determination on her face. "I'm fine Percy."

Percy rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. Movie night had taken a bad turn when the movie turned out to be about spiders. Annabeth was saying she was fine, but her nervousness and far proximity from the TV proved otherwise.

"Annabeth-"

"I'm fine! Now shut up."

Percy mocked her harsh tone behind her back, but quickly found himself falling asleep. Worst. Movie. Ever.

He was jostled awake a few minutes later.

"What?!" Percy's eyes bolted open and he clutched his trusty pen.

He looked up and saw Annabeth sitting in his lap. He shot her a _what the heck?_ look and she smiled sheepishly.

"I got scared."

**Prank**

"I can't believe you feel for that Seaweed Brian!" Annabeth yelled and sprayed her friend with shaving cream.

Percy-who was now covered in shaving cream- just glared at the blonde.

"What, you're not going to call me Wise Girl?" She taunted.

"No, I'm not." Percy stated.

"Why?"

"Because it's not very wise, to prank someone in _their_ territory." He smirked.

Annabeth's smiled quickly fell as she realized they were a mere ten feet away from a lake.

Slowly, she backed away. "Percy no-"

"No what?"

"Percy," She warned while laughing.

With a quick flick of his wrist, Annabeth was soaked in a matter of mere seconds.

Dripping wet, Annabeth looked up at Percy. "You're dead."

"Gotta catch me first," Percy smirked again. Then he jumped right into the lake.

**Pajamas**

_Thump! Thump!_

Annabeth lifted her head up sleepily and blinked a few times.

_Thump! Thump!_

There was definitely a noise coming from the window. Annabeth looked around at her siblings and saw that the noise hadn't disturbed any of there sleep patterns. She grabbed her knife and walked over to the window.

What she saw surprised her so much, that she dropped her knife.

Percy was standing there, throwing rocks at her window.

Annabeth raced to open her window. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

Percy smiled. "I couldn't sleep."

"And?"

"And I wanted to see if it was true."

Annabeth frowned. "If what's true?"

"Your brother told me you were monkey pajamas." Percy grinned.

Annabeth's eyes grew wide as she looked at her incredibly embarrassing set of jim-jams. As quickly as she had opened it, she slammed the window shut.

She could feel her face turning ride as she slid down the wall.

"You look cute!" She heard her friend outside yell.

And suddenly, her pajamas weren't as embarrassing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! My screenname is alexrussorules, even though I don't really like Wizards of Waverly Place anymore, oh well. This is my first Percy Jackson 'story'. I put quotes around story because really this is just going to be a lot of one-shots. I got this idea after reading one of pinkcatheavan's stories called Percabeth Drabbles. It's fantastic, you should check it out! Oh and please no flames.**

******I have one request, I have a new one-shot for Percy Jackson and if you could review it I'd be so happy! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm really feeling the Percy Jackson love! **

******Any ideas are really appreciated!! **

**********Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series**

**Annabeth's Dreams**

Annabeth's dreams were weird. Really, really weird.

You see, since she was a half-blood, her dreams usually came true.

So naturally, she got scared when she had a dream about Camp-Half Blood being attacked by spiders.

She was happy when she had a dream about re-building the city of Olympus.

She was sad when she had a dream about Olympus crumbling to the ground.

And she was furious and sad and depressed and frightened when she had a dream about Percy's wedding.

And how she could clearly see Percy kissing the bride. She could also see that the bride was wearing a white dress and had the distinct red hair of one Elizabeth Rachel Dare.

But like I said _usually _her dreams come true.

**Irrational **

"I'm leaving!" Annabeth threatened.

Percy laughed a bitter, cold laugh. "It's that hard for you to say."

"I'm not going to say something that doesn't make any sense," She replied while heading for the door.

He beat her to it, however. After slamming it shut and holding it so she couldn't run, he looked her in the eyes. "That's what love is. It doesn't make any sense, it's irrational. So for once in your life, just let go of everything and say what you feel."

Annabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she found Percy still staring at her, waiting for her decision.

"I love you too." She finally admitted.

**Hurt**

I could take kicks and punches. After all that's what I train everyday for.

I'm used to people thinking it's weird that I was born out of my mother's head. I've gotten used to it.

So I guess you could say, it takes a lot to hurt me.

There are things that hurt me though.

Like the time I caught Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Percy Jackson share a smile. And not a _friend_ smile.

That was the worst blow I've ever experienced...and boy did it hurt.

**Lullaby**

Percy heard a soft voice as he wandered down the hallway of his house. Call it the ADHD or just plain, old curiosity, but he found himself entering his daughter's bedroom.

And there stood the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, singing softly while cradling a baby in her arms.

"Percy, I'm trying to get Cammie to sleep. Do you need something?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope," Percy smiled. "I'll just listen to you sing."

**Dye**

"Annabeth?" Percy called out. "What did you do to your hair?"

She frowned nervously as he fingered her new brunette hair. "I just thought it looked better this way."

Percy looked upset. "You know for someone as wise as you that was a pretty stupid thing to do."

"You mean you like it better blonde?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded and she let out a sigh of relief. "That's the best thing I've heard all day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! My screenname is alexrussorules, even though I don't really like Wizards of Waverly Place anymore, oh well. This is my first Percy Jackson 'story'. I put quotes around story because really this is just going to be a lot of one-shots. I got this idea after reading one of pinkcatheavan's stories called Percabeth Drabbles. It's fantastic, you should check it out! Oh and please no flames.**

******I have one request, I have a new one-shot for Percy Jackson and if you could review it I'd be so happy! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm really feeling the Percy Jackson love! **

******Any ideas are really appreciated! **

**********Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series**

**********Pick-up Lines**

Annabeth heard someone clear their throat. She ignored the interruption and continued reading _The Iliad. _A few seconds later someone coughed, loudly.

Giving up, Annabeth sighed and looked up. There stood Percy Jackson, looking extremely out of place in a room full of books. There was,however, an actual book tucked under his arm.

"What?"

"Um..Annabeth," He was blushing considerably. "Is this seat empty?"

"Yes, and this one will be too if you sit down."

Percy paused and flipped to a page in the book with a post-it note sticking out. "You wanna go back to my place?"

Annabeth raised her right eyebrow. "I don't know. Will two people fit under a rock?"

Defeated, Percy shut his book and shuffled away. _What was that about? _Annabeth wondered.

Percy walked into the hall where Grover was doubling over, laughing. He glared at his best friend and grunted. "Just give me my twenty bucks."

Grover reached into his pocket and pulled out the money. "Best bet ever."

**Luke**

"Percy are you okay?" The question was innocent, sincere.

"Do you think I'm okay?" The boy hollered back. "The one guy I thought I could relate to just had a scorpion attack me!"

"Look, I know you're upset but-"

"How can you like that guy?" Percy accused.

Annabeth's expression hardened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. Every time you see Luke you get all weak and girly. Oh and, Poseidon forbid, someone say something mean about perfect Luke!"

"Stop it," Annabeth whispered.

"It hurts doesn't it? To know the person you like isn't who you thought they were. Admit it! Say what Luke really is."

"Percy, man, leave her alone!" Grover came and broke up the fight. "Let's get you to the infirmary, you need something."

"Fine," Percy agreed. He glared at Annabeth as he went along.

"Luke's a traitor," Annabeth said under her breath, admitting what she had known for days.

**Bruise**

I walked toward my cabin quickly, with one hand covering my left eye.

"Annabeth!"

I turned around and saw Percy walking towards me.

"Great," I muttered, clutching the left side of my face tighter.

"Hey," he replied when he was closer to me.

"Hi," I copied, walking faster to my cabin.

Percy walked along with me and frowned. "Is something wrong with your eye?"

"No," I lied hastily. But Percy was already pulling my hand away from my face. Since when was he so strong?

I could see him examining my black eye and he furrowed his brow. "Who did this to you?"

"It was-"

"Was it Jerry?" He questioned. "I'll rip his head off!"

"I did it okay!" I confessed.

Percy stopped walking. "What?"

"Silena and I were in the arena and I ran into a wall," I explained.

Percy's bottom lip quivered and then he burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" I protested, covering my eye again. "It really hurts."

He was still laughing at me, but put his arm around my shoulder. "I know. Let's go get some ice for your boo-boo eye."

**Smirk**

I _hated_ that smirk. It seems that whenever I screw up, she and that smirk are waiting on the sidelines to taunt me.

"Percy, you hold the sword _this _way."

"Percy, you got knocked down by a _two_ year-old?"

But I think me and that smirk have a love-hate relationship. Because boy, do I _love _her smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I haven't updated in a long, long time. Sorry! However, I'm back with more chapters! I've throughly enjoyed each and every review that was sent, thank you so much. I hope you enjoy these new chapters just as much you enjoyed the previous ones!

* * *

**Popcorn**

Percy sighed and stretched out his weary arms. It had been a long day of training and he was starting to feel sympathetic for what that Harry Potter dude must have gone through. Even now, as he threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave, it was a struggle for him to hit the three buttons to get it going.

"You shouldn't be eating that stuff. It'll only make you more tired."

"You're lucky I'm to beat to argue," he replied, not bothering to turn around. "Does that mean you don't want any?"

Annabeth grinned and hopped down from the cabin's windowsill, vigorously grabbing the freshly-popped popcorn out of microwave. "Of course, I want some. Now, where's the salt?"

Percy handed her the condiment, amazed at how much energy she had. "Aren't you exhausted? We've been training all day."

"I know," she smirked, chewing a piece of popcorn. "But for some reason the hard work, wakes me up. It's like caffeine to me."

He shook his head, grinning at the obvious answer. "Of course it does. Now, I'm not promising I'll stay awake for the whole thing, but you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," she agreed, smiling at him as he popped in the DVD.

**Leverage**

I swung Riptide viciously, and was rewarding with the satisfying sight of another monster perishing into dust. This was it, I realized happily. My quest was about to be completed; I could practically hear the cheers of victory.

"I wouldn't do that again, hero."

Whirling around, I prepared myself to reduce the mysterious voice to nothing more than dust. Until I saw that the monster was clutching a bruised-up Annabeth tightly to its body.

"Try something like that again, and I'll have to take my anger out on your poor, defenseless friend here," it growled roughly.

"Let her go!" I shouted from across the room. "This isn't her fight; it's between you and me."

The monster laugh, as if it found me rather amusing. "I forgot she's the one who knows battle strategies. Let me give you a quick lesson; easiest battle strategy is leverage. As long as I have her with me, you won't dare attack me."

I clenched my fists and tried not to scream, because the thing was right. As long as Annabeth was in danger, I wouldn't do anything rash.

**Cooking**

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded, slapping his hand away from the almost-empty carton of frosting. "Stop eating that, we need it for the cake."

Percy sighed and finished off the last bit of frosting on his spoon. "Annabeth, my mom said we don't have to make anything for Thanksgiving."

"Yes, but I still want to," she replied, grabbing the frosting from him. "Your mom always takes care of every holiday dinner, and I think it's nice to offer our help."

Percy smiled softly to himself, amused at his girlfriend's determination. "So, what are we making?"

"Um," she flipped through a cookbook lying on the table, looking for a recipe. "There's bread in the oven, and I'm trying to start a fudge cake. Which would be a lot easier, if you stopped eating the fudge!"

"Alright," he nodded and grabbed three eggs off the counter.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked, watching as he took the recipe from her hands.

"I'm helping, after-all it is the season of giving," he paused. "Or is that Christmas?"

**Story-time**

"And then the pretty maiden leapt in front of the handsome knight, just as-"

"Wait," Abby interrupted. "I thought she was a princess."

"She was, but then Daddy got a message from the princess and was told that princesses were too weak," Percy explained, rubbing his still sore arm.

"Shh," Jake replied. "I want to hear the rest."

"Right, back to the story. Anyway after the maiden was hurt, the dashing knight picked the courageous maiden up from the ground-"

"After she saved his life," Annabeth added, coming into the room.

"Is that true, Mommy? Did the maiden really save his life?" Abby questioned, awestruck at the idea.

"She sure did, sweetie," Annabeth replied, picking her daughter up. "And it wasn't the first time either."

"Yes, and if I remember correctly, he saved her life multiple times too," Percy smirked at his wife. "Now let's finish the story."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **First off let me say a big sorry to anyone-if there _is_ anyone-who's been wondering what the heck happened to this story. I've been trying really hard to come up with four really good drabbles to end this story with, but it looks like I'll have to settle for two somewhat decent ones instead that were written about a year ago. Anyway, I still love the Percy Jackson series, and maybe one day I'll write another story for this category, but this is the last chapter for this story. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, it means so much! Enjoy!

* * *

**Snow**

Percy smiled and watched as another snowflake danced to the ground. It was the first snow of winter, and he wanted to drink in every detail.

"I read somewhere that every snowflake has its own unique style. No two are ever alike."

He turned around, over-grown bangs blowing against the cold wind. "Really? I guess snowflakes are really like those pointless paper ones they have us make in school."

Annabeth smiled and pushed a loose strand of hair away from her face, grateful for the warmth her hat provided. "It's so beautiful. I remember when I was younger, being too afraid to play in the snow. I was afraid of ruining the allure."

Percy smiled back at his girlfriend and sat down on the stoop of his family's apartment with her. "I always loved the snow. You know, winter is my favorite season."

"Really?" She retorted, a bit surprised. "I always thought you liked summer best-with the swimming and all that."

"Summer's fun, but winter's, I don't know...magical." He paused to watch a single snowflake fall onto his glove. "Make a wish."

Annabeth looked at the tiny snowflake and shook her head. "No need to, I already have everything I want right here."

"Except heat."

**Facebook**

"Hey, guess who friend requested me?" Percy announced mysteriously.

"Oh, you mean you finally have a friend?" Annabeth retorted jokingly.

"Ha, very funny." He walked over to her and continued his riddle," Seriously; you'll never guess."

"Hmm," she tapped her finger to her lips, faking deep thought. "Grover's too good for Facebook. Rachel thinks they're only for people who wish their lives were like Jersey Shore, and your dad seems to ignore all _your_ friend requests since you started filling up his e-mail up with all those _Farmville_ requests. So..."

Percy groaned in disbelief. "Wow, you managed to suck the fun out of this. And since I know how much it'll bother you-and trust me, it _will_ bother you- I'm not going to tell you who it is now."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, never missing a beat, "It's Calypso, isn't it?"

There was a long silence, until Percy scoffed, "Um, of course not."

"Percy! I sincerely hope you didn't accept her; you know how I feel about her. Why did they even give her internet access? I thought she was having a grand old time nurturing other people's boyfriends back to health."

"Okay, first of all, we weren't even going out then," Percy corrected. "And second-before you throw my laptop into the fire-I _didn't_ accept her."

Annabeth stopped her frustrated mutterings, "You didn't?"

"Of course not," Percy replied seriously. "She put Spongebob under dislikes."

"Percy!"


End file.
